Unexpected Occurrences
by hpbrat2
Summary: When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet, drastic measures are taken by those he does not know are as close to him, and his life is turned upside down. Mild HP/VK, mentions of past child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all. I started this story a while ago, found it again, and can't decide if I like it or not, but I decided to post it anyway. It will be slash, but not graphic and no smut, as Harry is only 14. If you are reading **_**Back to the Past**_**, I am still working on it, and if you have any suggestions for Chapter 5 or later, anything you want to see, feel free to shoot me a PM or review and let me know what you think. **

**This one has about the first 5 or 6 chapters written already, but if you have any suggestions, please let me know and I'll take them into consideration, even if I do already have it written. **

**There will be mentions of past child abuse, but there will be nothing graphic. I do not condone child abuse, nor will I ever. If you are being abused, or know of anyone being abused, please report it. No one deserves to be abused in any way, shape or form. **

**If the characters seem out of character, they probably are, but I hope it won't be too different. This is canon up through the beginning of GoF. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Only my dysfunctional brain that comes up with these plot bunnies.  
**

Viktor looked out the window of his cabin, peering over the side of the boat to the edge of the lake. Once more, Harry Potter was sitting there in naught but an over-sized t-shirt and a much too big pair of sweatpants, gray, frayed and thin, like he had every night for the last 2 months, since the other schools had arrived at Hogwarts. It was now the night after the names had been called out of the cup. Viktor was shocked and upset the tiny boy he'd come to care so much about during their nightly rendezvous at the lake had had his name called. He grabbed one of his zip-up Quidditch hoodies and the spare quilt off his bed before exiting the cabin and heading down to their spot.

The 18-year-old Quidditch player walked out silently, dressed in red and grey flannel pajama bottoms and a gray hooded sweatshirt. His feet were in trainers as he crept to the tiny teen. Unlike every time previous when they sat side by side, he slid in behind the beautiful raven. "You'll catch a cold," he said softly as he passed the warm jacket to the boy.

With a grateful smile to him, Harry slid it on, zipping it all the way up. His own knees were pulled up to his chest, so Viktor kept his knees bent as well, only straddling the younger teen. Harry wrapped his right arm around Viktor's right shin and rested his head on top of the older boy's knee, both now draped with the thick quilt. He felt the immediate warmth of a warming charm surround him and settled comfortably back into the older boy's chest, strong arms wrapping around his waist beneath the blanket.

"Harry?" Viktor asked after nearly an hour of silence.

"Hmm?" Harry muttered sleepily, roused from his doze against the muscled chest.

"I have come up with an idea to keep you safe. It will not work during the tasks, but you would not have to go back to your relatives and it would get you out from under Dumbledore."

Fully awake now, Harry turned his head to look up at the one person he had come to trust over anyone else. "What is it?" though his voice was soft as he asked the question, the undertone of excitement was clear as well.

"We would have to bond. Because you are a minor, it would have to be a Dominance bond."

"What's that?"

"Essentially, I would have full control over you by law. But I would not do that to you. However, people would have to have my permission to touch you or even speak to you. You would only be responsible to listen to what I tell you to keep you safe; I would be responsible for your safety, any financial obligations, and anything else to keep you happy, safe and healthy."

"I've got money, you wouldn't need to pay for anything," he said embarrassed.

Viktor kissed the top of his head gently. "It would look badly on me if I did not. Technically, I would be in control of your accounts until your 21st birthday, but I am from a wealthy family and I make quite a bit with Quidditch. Do not worry yourself about it. I wish to do this, my Harry."

He looked down at the blanket, though he didn't change his grip from the older boy's leg. "But…what if you get sick of me?"

"I would never get sick of you."

"How do you know, though!" he panicked.

"I just know. It is one of those things that I have no doubts on. However, if _you_ change _your _mind, the Dominance Bond will end when you turn 21. After that, if you still want, we can bond permanently." He flexed his arms, squeezing the teen to him a little tighter. "Harry, I swear to you, I care for you greatly and want nothing more than to spend forever with you. I want to see you safe, happy and healthy. Would you like to enter the bond?"

He swiped a blanket covered hand over his face, removing the tears that had begun to fall and nodded. "Yeah," he whimpered weakly.

"Do you know of any way off the grounds without getting caught? We have a few things that we need to do before we can enter the bond."

"Yeah, I know lots of ways. What do we need to do?"

"We have to get something to show that you are under my protection; we need to go to your relative's house and get their signature giving up custody of you. Do you know who your magical guardian is?"

He shook his head. "Sirius signed for permission to go to Hogsmeade, does that mean he is?"

"Sirius Black?"

"My godfather. He's on the run because he escaped but he was wrongly imprisoned in the first place."

"That would work. Do you know how to get in touch with him?"

"Hedwig knows how to get to him. And the goblins know he's innocent so we can meet him there as long as he isn't seen by anyone. If we go there, I can ask them if it's possible."

"We have to go to Gringotts anyway, so that would be best. I also want to get you some new clothing. Ones that will keep you warm."

He snuggled back into the older boy's chest embarrassed, but didn't argue the point. "When did you want to go? I can have Sirius in town by tomorrow."

"Let us go tomorrow morning then, before everyone starts to wake up."

Harry stood up. "I have to go write Sirius then."

"Come, we will use my room. I will go get your owl and you will be safe in my quarters."

"Will I be staying with you after the bond?" Harry asked, looking up as Viktor stood and wrapped the quilt around his thin shoulders.

"Either you with me or me with you." He kissed his forehead lightly. "I will also be attending classes with you. I can't protect you if I'm not there."

Harry hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Viktor shifted his arms from around his waist to around his neck and lifted the smaller boy easily, settling him on his hip as they head toward the ship.

"I can walk you know," Harry protested.

"I know, but the ship is warded for those who are not of the Durmstrang delegation to be unable to board. Therefore, I will carry you so you can get on the ship, but also, I simply wished to carry you."  
Harry blushed and buried his face in his soon-to-be bonded's neck.


	2. Interlude Ch1: Harry's POV

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. This is also not a completely new chapter. In fact, it's not really new at all, just a different take on chapter 1. I will have a few of these first person point of view interludes over the next little bit to show a different side of things. I know my writing is heavily dialog. It's just what I do, so these interludes are going to be people's thoughts during particular scenes. I had a review from Systaticism that prompted me to do this and I am grateful for it. **

**I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I really only wanted to do this part of the first chapter first person.**

**Thanks again to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy! And please review! They really do help me to post faster. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1- Harry's POV**

I sat on the cold ground by the lake. I couldn't believe my name had come out of the goblet. Why did this happen? Why does everything always happen to me? I couldn't think of anyway to get out of the tournament. Dumbledore couldn't either, though I don't think he'd really gone out of his way to think of an option. I know that nobody cares about me. I'm just a useful tool to them: fame for Ron; a good Seeker for the Quidditch team, not that that mattered this year; someone to show off to for Hermione; a connection to my parents for Sirius and Remus; a pawn in the war for Dumbledore. I still am not sure why he is so insistent on me.

I shivered a little and tightened my arms around my waist. I don't think the shiver was from the cold though. Logically I understood it was cold outside, but I can't really feel it. I'm in Dudley's castoffs again, like always, so I'm used it. I shouldn't be shivering from the cold.

I tensed slightly as Viktor slid in behind me and passed me his jacket. He'd never sat this close before. I thanked him as I pulled on the jacket. He seemed genuinely worried about me being cold. He bent his legs up around me. I wrapped my arms around his right leg and lay my head on his blanket covered knee as he carefully tucked the blanket around us and cast a warming charm. Now that I'm warm, I can realize how cold I actually was before.

I snuggled back against his chest, relaxing against the broad chest as his familiar scent wrapped around my senses. My thoughts continued to drift around the tournament as he held me, though my thoughts seem to keep drifting to him. We'd had this routine for months now. It was quite foolish really, all we did was sit together at the lake. Sometimes we'd talk, but that was not the typical night. I was more comfortable with him that I was with nearly anyone else. I felt safe with him. Why, I still don't know. But I do and that's what matters.

It was so easy to drift off like this. My eyes where having a hard time staying open, something I didn't think would happen after the events of the day. I heard him say my name and hummed in recognition.

""I have come up with an idea to keep you safe. It will not work during the tasks, but you would not have to go back to your relatives and it would get you out from under Dumbledore," he said in his low, gruff voice with that thick Bulgarian accent.

I was wide awake now. He knew of a possible way to keep me safe? Granted, I still had to do the tasks, but he would get me out from under Dumbledore and my relatives. I've been wishing to escape my relatives since before I can remember. "What is it?" I asked quietly, trying to keep the excitement from my voice, though I don't think it worked.

As he explained the Dominance Bond to me, I was both excited and embarrassed by it. Financial obligations? I had enough money that that wouldn't be an issue. I voiced that to him and he countered again. Even if he was willing to do all of that, though, how could I force myself on him. I know I'm just a burden. There is no question about that. "But...what if you get sick of me?" I asked finally, hesitant about his answer.

"I would never get sick of you."

"But how do you know?" I panicked. He was so sure and confident in his answer, but he answered so quickly, how do I know he's not just saying it to placate me?

As he gave me his answer, I couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling in my gut. It didn't make sense to me, but he said it like he knew. And he's never lied to me. I know I can trust him, despite what my roommates have said. He wanted me to be happy. Me! I don't know what I could call the feelings that were going through me, but I knew he wasn't lying. He told me about the options for when this bond ended and still wants me to marry him.

I hastily wiped my eyes with the blanket as a tear fell, and nodded. "Yeah," I chocked out, unable to say anything else. I would finally be free. I would finally be safe. I finally have someone who loves me and wants me not for my fame but because I am me. For the first time, I felt truly loved.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still own nothing.**

Harry groaned nearly silently at the soft tapping on the window. He cracked open an eye and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Viktor was still snoring softly beside him. He slid out carefully from under the older boy's arm and padded barefoot to the window which he opened to allow Hedwig in then closed once more as the cold morning breeze blew in, causing him to shiver.

"Hey, pretty girl. Did you have a good flight?" he asked her softly as he untied the letter.

She hooted gently, which he took as an affirmative.

The raven gave a small smile. "That's good. Was Sirius doing alright?" he whispered as he carried her over to the small table with a water bowl and owl treats.

She gave the same soft hoot as before.

"Thanks, beautiful. Will you be okay staying in here today? Viktor and I have some things to do, or do you want to leave now?"

She hooted balefully and hid her face under her wing.

"That's just fine, Hedwig. We'll leave the window open when you want to do so after we leave. Just rest now; you flew a lot last night." He stroked her back lightly before returning to the bed, letter in hand. He blushed as he realized Viktor was watching him, but slid between the sheets anyway before opening the letter, it was cold above the lake so it was natural.

"Is it your godfather?"

He nodded and after reading through, he passed it on to Viktor to read.

_Dear Pup,_

_I'm glad that you are doing well. I will meet you at Gringotts at 230 this afternoon. Just ask for Griphook at the front desk and he will take care of everything. I want to meet this boyfriend of yours, but he sounds worthy of you from what you have said, though I will have to meet him just to be sure. We will talk about the Tournament when we meet this afternoon. I believe you when you say you didn't put your name in the Goblet, which means that there is someone who wants you to compete. It will be dangerous, Pup, but we'll get you trained up as well as we can. _

_Love you,_

_Padfoot_

"So he is alright with the idea of us getting together?"

Harry shrugged and cuddled closer, still cold from his brief stint outside of the bed. "He just wants me to be happy. If we'd caught Wormtail last June, then I would be living with Sirius right now."

Viktor flinched as the ice cold bare feet touched his shins. He cast a warming charm under the blankets toward the frozen extremities. "We are definitely getting you some warm socks for those feet."

Harry giggled at the ticklish sensation the charm gave him. "I'm always cold, I thought that was already figured out."

Viktor nodded his agreement. Normally he slept with only 2 blankets on his bed in the colder months, but last night, even with another warm body beside him, Harry shivered, even with warming charms, until there were 8 blankets, 4 underneath him, in a nest sort of configuration, as well as 4 over top of him. Viktor was only covered with 2 of them, except for the arm that was around the raven which was hotter than he'd ever had it before. He nuzzled his nose into the soft crook of pale skin between his shoulder and neck, earning another giggle.

"We should probably go soon."

"I know," he said, but tightened his grip around his little lover.

Harry smiled again. "That doesn't aid in the getting up process."

"I know." He kissed the corner of the teen's mouth lightly then slid out of bed and crossing to the closet. He pulled out two of everything, then, after shrinking one of each for Harry, he tossed them over to the bed so the teen could get dressed. He then head into the en suite to complete his morning ablutions before returning to the main quarters. He grinned as he watched the smaller boy, shirt still unbuttoned, hop around as he tried to pull on his second sock. He stepped forward and caught the boy just before he slipped.

"Alright there?"

He blushed a bright red. "Shut up."

He tossed the teen back onto the bed then finished putting the sock on and buttoning the shirt for him. "Beautiful."

The teen blushed easily at the compliment. He was in a pair of medium wash blue jeans, in a relaxed fit and intentionally distressed with a black long sleeved button up with silver designs in the shape of a Celtic dragon, left untucked. On his feet were his black Quidditch boots, laced up underneath the jeans, that he had summoned from the locker room. Viktor was in a similar outfit of fitted black jeans, and a blood red button up shirt, his made of silk and a solid color, though his feet were also in black boots, similar to Quidditch boots, but slightly more like combat boots with a thicker bottom and silver, rather than black, eyelets for the laces, and his boots were over the top of his jeans. "Ready?"

He nodded.

"The secret passage we'll take will take us into Hogsmeade via Honeydukes, the candy shop. But it means that we have to go into the school first and my invisibility cloak is up in my room."

"Will we get caught inside?"

Harry's face fell. "Possibly…" he said slowly. "Give me a second, I'm pretty good at getting out of trouble." The 14-year-old paced for a few moments, muttering to himself as he ignored Viktor's amused smirk. He froze suddenly. "It is Saturday, right?"

"It is."

He nodded and resumed pacing. He glanced at the clock and appeared to be running a list of numbers in his head. "Okay, we're going to split up for a minute. I need you to get Fleur and meet me in the Great Hall. I know Cedric will be there already and it won't be unusual if I speak to him alone. If all of us are there for a minute, it will be weird. Cedric and I have eaten before because none of my roommates are up at this time…at least that's what I'm betting on. I need you to convince Fleur that it is alright to leave campus today, and I will do the same with Cedric, won't be too hard, I've done it before. Though, he was just covering for me…" he trailed off then shook his head. "Okay, if all 4 of us are sitting together at breakfast and leave together, we can claim we are just doing Tournament stuff or something. I shouldn't come up with the lie though, Snape can see through my lies in a microsecond. Just…give it 20 minutes before you come in and I should have my stuff by that point in time and be sitting at breakfast. There are unused classrooms on the 3rd floor we can claim we are going to practice in, McGonagall loves me and will say yes, so that is not an issue, especially if I tell her we don't want to be disturbed. We will ward the room before leaving, the secret passage is down that same corridor, so it should work out. The only stipulation is people will notice if we are still gone at dinner, not that I really care, especially if we are going to shake things up anyway, but still."

"So, I'm waiting 20 minutes, getting Fleur and coming into the Great Hall to eat with you and Diggory."

"Yep, it's simple, so it should work." He hugged the taller boy quickly, allowing a warm cloak to be wrapped around him. "I'll see you in a half hour or so."

Viktor kissed him lightly on the corner of the mouth once more. "30 minutes." He helped him sneak off the barely stirring ship and watched as he sprinted in the shadows of the forest up to the castle.

Harry ran up to his dorm room and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and his wand, tucking all but the latter into his school bag along with a set of looser, casual clothes he could pass off as training clothes if anyone asked what they were going to be doing. He noticed all of his roommates were still asleep, so he left quietly. He checked that Hermione, the first rising of the girls in his year, was not in the Common Room where she normally sat to wait for him and Ron to appear before breakfast. She wasn't. He cheered inwardly and took off back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do I need to say it again? *sigh* nothing is mine.**

The tiny raven slowed as he entered the Entrance Hall and walked calmly into the Great Hall, scanning around to see who was there. There were only a few students in each house, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick. Good, it would be easy to get permission to use the spare classroom. He walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down across from Cedric, who was reading the paper as he ate, the only one in his year up at this time. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not. How'd you sleep?" he asked setting the paper aside as the boy began to dish his plate, noticing it was a very little amount, a piece of toast with a little marmalade and a tiny scoop of scrambled eggs and a slightly larger scoop of strawberries.

"Better than in a long time. So you believe me?"

"Of course. Last night was high stress, but I know you wouldn't do something like that. You were more anti-Tournament than anyone." He looked over the boy's outfit. "New clothes?"

He blushed. "In a sense." He cast a spell under the table to insure that nobody could over hear them. "Sorry to just cut to the chase, but do you want to sneak out today? Go to London?"

"What for? And how would we get there?"

"You can Apparate, as can Fleur and Viktor. I'll go Side-Along with Viktor."

"I'm assuming you have your reasoning, and I want it explained, but that can wait. What is the premise of the lie that you are thinking of? I need to know to play along."

"The 4 of us will be training or relaxing or getting to know each other, it doesn't really matter what, as long as the 4 of us are spending all day together and it's believable. I can get access to a spare room from McGonagall and I know some wards from talking with Bill Weasley this summer, so it should be no issue to keep people out. I sort of have a house-elf here at school and can say that he will bring us lunch in the room, so it should all work." Viktor sat next to him and Fleur sat next to Cedric. He extended the ward to let them in as well. "So are we game?"

"I'm in," Cedric said easily.

"As am I," Fleur said. "It will be an adventure." She sipped her tea. "While we are there, I will help you with the shopping though," she grinned at the younger teen as he groaned, causing the two older boys to laugh.

"I'm guessing we're going to take the passage behind the one-eyed witch?"

Harry nodded. "Old Honeyduke is used to me showing up randomly, he'll keep our secret, he always has in the past."

"Are there any specific plans for this trip?" Fleur asked curiously.

"We have to go to Gringotts at 230," Viktor said. "And we will be starting with a brief trip to Surrey."

"Your aunt and uncles?" Cedric looked at Harry who gave a stiff nod.

"Unfortunately that is required. You are welcome to join when we go to Gringotts, on the condition that you hear me out before you make judgments."

"Care to explain now?" Cedric asked flicking a piece of toast at the younger boy who returned the sentiment.

"When we get to Surrey we can. We need to head out before Dumbledore gets down here, or he will question me and it's easier to get what I want out of McGonagall. Less questions that way." He cancelled the charm and stood, Cedric following him as he walked to the teacher's table. "Professor?" Harry addressed his head of house.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory, what can I help you with?"

"We were wondering if we could use one of the empty classrooms on the third floor?"

"You know students are not supposed to use a classroom without specific professor supervision."

"But, Professor, we are going to train for the Tournament. I'm really nervous about it and the others said that they would try and help get me to at least a level higher than I am now. Is that alright?" he asked as innocently as he could, batting his long, dark eyelashes at her.

"And if I agree, you will still be expected to show up for meals."

"Can we just have one of the house elves bring us lunch if we promise to show up for dinner? I know Dobby will if I ask him," he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Unable to say no to those bright emerald orbs, she sighed. "Very well, but I expect you to be in the Great Hall in time for dinner."

He gave her a big smile. "Thank you, Professor, I really appreciate it," he turned back to the table and nodded to the other two who stood as well.

They were silently until they reached the third floor when Cedric finally lost it and chuckled. "Are you sure you're not really a snake? I can't believe how easily McGonagall gives into your I'm-so-innocent-you-just-have-to-love-me routine."

Harry grinned and shrugged. "It's a gift. Though I was almost sorted into Slytherin. I know something like that would never have worked on Snape, so with him it would have to be a more logical argument and catching him at a….less bastardy mood. Sprout I've never tried anything with, I don't know her as well. Flitwick is another easy one though. He loved my mum and, apparently, I've got her talent in that class, so it is easy to get him to work with me." He squealed as Viktor scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I felt like it," he said simply as the other two laughed.

Harry huffed. "Fine." He was set back down as they entered a small, dusty classroom. He quickly warded it, remembering what Bill had said, before checking the map. "Okay, the coast is clear, we don't need the Cloak if we hurry."

The 4 teenagers snuck through the secret passageway and through the tunnel in silence. Cedric exited the tunnel first then lifted Harry out before Viktor climbed and both helped Fleur out. They closed it quietly and Harry dashed upstairs. "Papa!"

The 3 other teens followed quickly, anxious in Fleur and Viktor's cases, but amused in Cedric's. He'd seen the actions of the tiny teen before when they snuck into the candy shop. Viktor watched with an amused smirk as his little lover squealed as he was tossed into the air and caught again. "How have you been, my little one?" the large man asked. He was over six and a half feet tall, easily, muscular, with a rough appearance, and a rotund stomach. His whiskery face caused the tiny teen to giggle as he kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm good, Papa. These are my friends, Cedric Diggory, who you already know, Fleur Delacour, she goes to Beauxbaton, and Viktor Krum, he's going to be my dominant in the Dominance Bond we're doing this afternoon."

He looked at the Bulgarian boy critically. "And you care about my little one?"

"Very much, sir."

"And you know you will have to answer to me if you ever hurt him."

"I know, sir," he nodded. "But I never intend to hurt him. He will be treated as royalty as he deserves nothing less."

"Good." He turned back to the teen resting in his arms. "I have a new treat for you." He held up what looked like a red Sugar Quill.

The teen took it with a grin. "Strawberry!"

"Just for you, my little one." He kissed him again and sat him down. "Go have fun with your friends. I expect to see you this evening before you return to the castle. I will remain downstairs until you return, no matter how late it is, or when you contact me if you are not returning tonight."

"Yes, Papa." He was scooped up by his older lover who held him easily on his hip. "See you tonight," he called over his shoulder as they left the shop, Apparating away as soon as they were out of doors.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know the drill. None of this belongs to me, blah, blah, blah.**

**Um, just as fair warning, I had been going somewhere completely different with the story originally. The Dominance Bond just kinda snuck in there without my noticing, I liked it, so it stayed. We will be meeting our crossover soon, never fear, just not in this chapter. Or the next. Thanks!**

They landed in a familiar alley in Surrey. Cedric took him from Viktor and led him to the swings in the park they could see from where they landed where he set him down. "You neglected to mention the Dominance Bond. Why didn't you tell me things were that bad at home?"

"I never told anyone," he admitted as he leaned back against Viktor's legs.

"He did not say anything," the Bulgarian agreed, "but it was not difficult to deduce. I wanted to ask both of you," he looked at Fleur and Cedric, "if something should happen to me, will you be willing to take over guardianship?"

"Of course I will," Cedric said easily. "I doubt anything will happen, but I will do anything for my baby brother," Cedric winked at the small teen as he ruffled his hair.

"It would be an honor," Fleur smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, Freak!" a fat blond boy, just taller than Fleur, shot at them.

Harry spotted them and immediately turned into Viktor's chest. "Can we go now?"

"Freak!" Dudley shouted again.

"Please, I can't deal with him right now. I don't want to, please," he begged starting to shake.

Cedric saw this and punched the blond in the nose. "That's for hurting my baby brother." He punched him again. "And that is for calling him a freak." He punched him again as the other 3 started toward 4 Privet Drive.

"What was that for?" Dudley whimpered.

"You pissed me off and it was either punching you or cursing you. Which would you prefer?" he turned and walked away, leaving the fat boy whimpering behind him, his two goons flanking him trying to stop the bleeding.

Viktor passed the small boy to Cedric as they walked onto the porch. "Don't let anyone touch him." He knocked loudly and after a few moments, the door opened. Before the fat man, who could only be the blond boy's father opened the door could speak Viktor said in an icy voice, "I want custody of your nephew. All I need is your signature."

"Why do you want the freak? And what do we get out of it?"

"He is not a freak, why I want custody is none of your business, and you get to live."

"No."

"Let me rephrase this, sign the fucking papers, or I will torture you within an inch of your life, heal you, and begin again as many times as it is necessary until you _do _sign the papers."

"Pet!" the man called over his shoulder. When a horse-faced woman showed up, he said, "These freaks want to take custody of the boy."

"Sign the papers. I never wanted him in the first place." They signed the papers that Viktor produced and shoved them back to him. "Get off my porch."

Fleur stepped forward and slapped the woman hard across the face. "He is too good for you. You are lucky that we have decided to not curse you, for you would deserve nothing less for harming _mon enfant_. He is your sister's son, he is family. You should be ashamed of yourselves." She turned and grabbed a hold of Cedric's arm, now free as Viktor had taken Harry in his arms once more and the four Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, not caring if people were looking.

They spent the majority of the morning shopping for a new wardrobe in Muggle London for the teen, filled with anything and everything they could think of or saw. Fleur and Viktor loved picking things out for him to try on and spent way too much money, as Cedric remained in the dressing room with the panicking teen, helping him to dress and calm him down as the clothing continued to come. The end result was a wardrobe full of jeans, some fitted, some a slightly looser fit, in medium to dark washes, some distressed, some pristine, shirts and sweaters of all colors, styles, and materials, though, thankfully, in Harry's opinion, they were all darker colors, but the two foreigners made sure to pick only those darker colors that would exaggerate his pale skin, giving him an ethereal look, or highlight his emerald orbs, over a dozen jackets of various makes, everything from casual zip up hooded jackets to a dressy, dark grey double breasted peacoat with a hood that fit him fantastically. They added way too many shoes for his comfort, with various dress shoes, a few different types of boots, and 3 new pairs of trainers. They bought a month's worth of under clothing and socks, a dozen sets of pajamas, and quite a few pairs of running pants and sleeveless shirts that he could use to work out in or just lounge around in. Fleur added a pair of black and silver swim trunks at the last minute, saying that he never knew when he would get to go swimming. In the coat store, they also got a couple sets of gloves, scarves and brimmed beanie hats for the upcoming winter months, as well as a few options for the outer coat. None of the older students were stupid enough to let the younger boy see the prices of anything (easily spending over a hundred on even a basic t-shirt).

Fleur sent the two older boys into the alley before them, to get his robes made (they had all his measurements from the earlier shops so it would not be difficult) and dragged Harry across the street to a salon.

"Fleur, what are we doing here?" Harry asked after she spoke with the receptionist, who was pulling some strings.

"We have a few things to do and I assumed the other two would be bored, so I sent them on. You will be getting a haircut and I have a few other things I would like you to consider."

"What?" he asked wearily.

"If you would like a color in your hair and if you would prefer earrings or a head piece."

"What for?"

"I just think a color would be fun."

"No, not that, the other stuff."

"You are entering a Dominance Bond. There are 3 ways to show that to the Wizarding World: first would be a head piece, it goes around your forehead and typically is only worn with longer hair or it looks silly, second, is earrings. Men in the wizarding world do not get earrings except for a few reasons: to show a Dominance Bond, the submissive wears at least 3 in each ear and they can only be changed out by your dominant, though a third party can do the piercing itself, Viktor can have one as well if he chooses, it is not required, though he would have to show the bond in another way, or if they are in a BDSM relationship. The ministry requires it, though few know unless they are in the circles. A submissive is required 2 in each lobe and no more, the dominant would wear one if they are in a relationship."

"If I do get them and like them, after I'm 21, will I be forced to remove them?" he asked wanting to consider all options.

"That's where things get sketchy. The ministry does not require them to be removed, but you will be thought of as ignorant of the law and often chastised for still wearing them. Though, you are who you are so I do not think it would matter. The third option is what they call a collar and cuffs, essentially a tightly fitted necklace with matching bracelets on both wrists. They have to be seen at all times however." She paused as his name was called and followed him back to the hair washing station.

"What are we going to do for you today?" the young brunette girl washing his hair asked.

Fleur answered. "Trim up the back and sides no more than 2 or 3 centimeters long total, completely off his neck and ears. The top will remain slightly longer, though I want more texture added to it and uneven fringe over his forehead, but not quite in his eyes. Part more toward the left." She looked to Harry. "Have you decided if you want a color?"

He nodded. "But you pick, just no red."

"Of course not," she looked affronted. "It is definitely not your color. A single, large streak of a rich green in his bangs, dark but immediately noticeable." She smiled at him. "It will bring out your beautiful eyes."

He blushed and closed his eyes so as not to look at the two girls who were gushing over how adorable he was above him, others from the salon chiming in on occasion. They had forced him to get rid of his glasses earlier in the day, by way of a prescription potion that he would have to take every five years but kept his vision perfect otherwise, leaving his eyes out for all to see.

"Which will you pick?" Fleur asked. "I need to make the arrangements one way or the other."

"Number 2, I guess. I don't like things tight on my neck, not even turtlenecks and my holster would get in the way of a cuff, which rules out number 3 and I don't like things on my head either. It makes me paranoid, so, 2 is really the only option. You can decide how many."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once more, nothing belongs to me. We're getting closer to meeting Gibbs, next chapter I believe. **

It was nearly 1 by the time they entered the Leaky Cauldron, the boy's waiting for them at a back booth. Both their eyes widened when they saw Harry's new look. Along with the hair and silver earrings lining both ears, Fleur had added a little eye liner and black mascara to darken his lashes slightly, making his eyes pop stunningly. Viktor was up in an instant and kissed him gently on the lips, though it was clear that he was refraining from jumping the boy then and there. "You're beautiful," he muttered in the boy's ear, holding him close. He had always believed-the day's changes just accentuating the fact.

He felt the boy's face heat up against its position buried in his neck. "Thanks," he whispered awkwardly, unsure of how to accept a compliment.

They sat down, eating the lunch that the boys had ordered, all 3 of the older champions noticing how little the youngest ate, but not commenting on it for the time being. At quarter after 2, the quartet head to the bank. Harry walked to the right line immediately. "Greetings Griphook," he said much to everyone's surprise.

"Mr. Potter, right this way. Mr. Padfoot will meet you here in 10 minutes. I will return then," he said politely, actually liking this little wizard.

"Thank you."

They all sat down. "So what did you need us to consider?" Cedric asked.

"Sirius Black is coming. He is my godfather, my magical guardian, and innocent. I don't want to go into how I know, just trust that I do. I know he won't hurt me."

Viktor pulled him from his own chair into his lap. "I do believe you."

"As do I," Fleur said honestly. The teen wasn't known for lying and his eyes were so earnest and honest she couldn't do anything but believe what he was saying.

"I'm not sure I believe his innocence but I trust you. However, I will be wary until he proves himself."

"That is a good personality trait to have," Sirius said from behind them. "After all, it was a best friend that betrayed James and Lily." The older three whirled around at the voice, but Harry just smiled before launching himself at the man. "Hey, Pup, how are you?"

"I'm alright, Padfoot," he hugged the man tightly. "Old Honeyduke wants you to come and visit him again sometime. He believes me about you. Meet my friends," he pointed to each as he said their name. "Fleur Delacour is the Beauxbaton champion."

"Part Veela?" he asked honestly curious.

"Half. It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Black."

"Just call me Sirius. I do anything I can to distance myself from my family name."

Harry continued. "Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts champion. He's also the only one who's ever beaten me at Quidditch."

"And even then, it was a fluke. You still should have allowed a rematch," Cedric protested.

"Even Oliver said no to that, so no." Harry stuck his tongue out. "And Viktor Krum,"

"International Quidditch Seeker, Durmstrang champion, boyfriend and soon-to-be Dominant to my pup," Sirius cut him off. He held out a hand, still not releasing his godson from his arms. "Just so you know, you hurt him, I will have a reason for my 12 years in Azkaban, got it?"

"I understand, but I will do my best to never hurt him, sir. I love him very much."

"Good." He sat in a chair next to Viktor and across from Cedric with Harry, who was blushing again, still on his lap. By now the teen was getting used to just being toted around and didn't bother to try and stop it any more. "Now, I understand we're on a time limit, so let's get started."

Viktor spoke up easily. "You know his name was put in the Goblet, correct?"

"Yeah, and he was picked under a 4th school, right?"

"Yes."

"What did the paper say exactly?"

"Just, 'Harry Potter,'" Harry answered, being the only one of them that was in there at the time.

"And have you signed anything," Sirius rushed.

"No. The paper looked like it was in my handwriting though, maybe like it was torn off of my homework or something."

"That might make it more difficult then…"

"Siri, what are you talking about?"

"Your records are not under 'Harry Potter'."

"Then who am I?" he demanded panicked before the older man could continue.

"You are still you, pup, you always will be."

"Siri, you're scaring me," Harry whimpered as Viktor pulled him into his lap securely, the smaller boy having reached for him.

"Your full name is not Harry James Potter, though that is what you have always gone by for safety. Your true birth certificate is in my vault for safe keeping. Believe me when I tell you James and Lily loved you as their own. They – " he was cut off by the tiny teen.

"What do you mean, 'as their own?' Siri…" he started shaking and words would not come to him.

"Your looks have never changed, Pup. Lily was pregnant, that's why you have seen pictures of her in such a state, but it was not with you. She gave birth to a stillborn little boy about 2 weeks before you came to them. Dumbledore, the bastard, brought you to them in early September, probably the only good thing he has done. He found you at the scene of a car accident, your mother and sister both dead."

"And my father?"

"We've never found him. He is assumed to be dead."

"So, he's not a Potter?" Cedric asked, confused as the boy looked so much like his parents, well, supposed parents.

"Not by birth, though he is in magic and name. James did everything he could to make sure that my pup was his heir no matter what anybody tried. At the same time, he was also named my heir in magic and name. There was a war going on and I was not expected kids at all in the future, so no matter what happens, he is the Black heir as well."

"Who is his father?" Fleur asked before Sirius could get sidetracked once more.

"Leroy Gibbs. His mother, Shannon, I believe, was a distant cousin of Lily's. Pup, your formal name, James never changed it officially, though he did publically so as to keep you safe, is Lucas Jesse Gibbs."

The young teen's head whipped up to look into his lover's face. "You are still magnificently you, sweetheart. Lucas Jesse, Harry James, neither matters. You are still mine," he whispered to the teen who was clinging to him.

They were quiet for a minute as Harry thought. "Luke…my name is Luke, except for family. Then…Jesse."

"My Jesse," Viktor said with a small smile as he turned the boy around to face the group. "Sirius, I wish to see the birth certificate. It is necessary for the bonding. I also wish for audits done on all of his accounts. I do not trust Dumbledore, and, as Jesse has never had possession of a key, I am not sure I trust anyone who has had it."

"You might want to do a powers test as well," Cedric added. "Family magic could play a factor."

"And I suspect blocks," Fleur said hesitantly.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a whirlwind of activity. He did, indeed, have several blocks placed on his magic, all done by Dumbledore. As well as several abilities he did not know he had. Parsel was still there, but he also could remember everything he heard (from that point on) with perfect accuracy, and could manipulate air and fire at will. He was also a limited Metamorphagus, only able to change his hair color and eye color, but it was still something. The most interesting, though, was the fact that his father was still alive. They ran a familial test, as was necessary when they do a powers test, and it showed the man was still alive and living in Washington DC. He was the closest living blood relative, the next closest being a paternal grandfather then a very distant cousin. The boy's bonded as soon as everything was complete so as to be able to protect this information. Through the bonding, Viktor could use his Occlumency shields to protect his submissive, at least until he was able to shield on his own, which they would be starting soon.

Sirius left the room first, followed closely by the goblins, leaving the champions alone. As soon as the door was shut, Jesse rounded on his husband. "I want to meet my dad. Soon."

"We can go now if you wish."

"What about school?"

"I will write a note to our Heads of House and they can inform your Headmaster and Headmistress. As long as we are back by the 24th of November I don't see a problem with not being there. I'm sure Professors Sprout and McGonagall will be willing to send our homework on so we do not fall behind."

"And Hedwig can find anyone no matter where they are," Viktor reminded him.

They were quiet for a few moments as Jesse thought over the plans. "What if he doesn't want me?" he finally voiced, though it was incredibly soft.

Fleur pulled him into her arms. "Trust me, _mon enfant_, he will want you. You are his precious baby boy, no matter what has happened."

He bit his lip before saying Griphook's name knowing that the goblin would answer as they were still in the bank.

"Yes, Lord Potter?"

"Is it possible to get 4 tickets to Washington DC for tonight?"

He grinned and passed a folder to Viktor, having permission to speak to the submissive but not offer anything to or touch him. "Here are 4 tickets, first class to Washington DC. Your belongings have all been gathered from the school and shrunk so as to fit in carry on luggage. There are also passports, visas, and all other identification that any of you will need. You may Floo to Heathrow from here, you have already been checked in and the flight leaves in 1 hour."

"Thank you," Fleur said, they only one not shocked by what had just happened. "Come on, boys, we have a plane to catch."


	7. Interlude Ch5: Viktor's POV

**A/N: I suck and I know it has been forever since I have posted, but I swear I have not forgotten about any of you nor this story. Thank you for continuing to read, despite my awfulness at updating. Again, everyone knows that I own nothing save the crazy ideas that invade my head. **

**Chapter 5 Interlude: Viktor's Thoughts**

Cedric and I were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Fleur and Harry to come back. The robe shopping was a lot quicker than either of us expected and now we were bored. I wanted to go find them, but Cedric insisted on waiting. The Hufflepuff said that Fleur wanted it to be a surprise. I don't particularly care for surprises, unless I am giving them. Add to that that I am not a particularly patient person as seen even in my Quidditch skills with the Feints and dives that I do. I know many of the commentators just say that it is a tactical skill, which, I suppose it is now, but it started from my impatience with waiting for that little gold ball to appear. That's an apt analogy for how I feel right now. I'm waiting for my stunning submissive. I am curious as to what Fleur is going to do to him. I have a vague idea. I know there will be some kind of accessory due to his position in our bond, but I have no idea what he will pick.

To pass the time, I ask Cedric this last thought. "He wouldn't pick the headpiece," Cedric said immediately. "He likes his hair short too much and it would just draw more attention to his scar which he tries to avoid at all costs."

I nod in agreement. "I don't think he'd pick the collar and cuffs for a couple reasons. He likes long sleeves and the cuffs make that slightly more difficult for that style of sleeve."

"And he would panic over the collar if people started getting close. It would be more constricting in his mind than comforting."

"Exactly. Which means earrings."

"The question is now, how many."

We fell silent again as we fell into thoughts. I don't know what he was thinking, not that I really cared. I just wanted to know where Harry was. I figured he was safe enough, he's powerful and Fleur is skilled and between them I'm sure they are the more my thoughts wander in that direction, the more worried I get. Instead, I force myself to think about what Harry is going to look like when he walks in.

Unfortunately, this tactic only works for so long and I get more and more nervous over his safety as we are forced to wait.

Just when my patience was about to wear thin, the door opens. I look up and my eyes widen as I look at Fleur and my nearly little bonded. While Fleur is as gorgeous as always, I can't take my eyes off of my stunning little lover. The clothes that we had bought early that day looked even more fantastic on him than I had thought possible. He was in a pair of dark wash, faded jeans. They fit closely to his legs. On his small feet, he was in black canvas sneakers that he had insisted on buying, despite Fleur and Cedric's protests (I just wanted him to be happy). He had on a dark grey t-shirt underneath a royal blue cashmere sweater. The green streak through is bangs and the silver earrings lining his ears (all very simple hoops or studs, I notice) make his eyes pop even more than usual. It looked like Fleur had also gotten his eyes healed as he was no longer wearing the too large frames that he had worn previously. Focusing on his eyes, I notice the eyeliner and mascara for the first time. Despite what I thought was possible, his eyes seemed to shine even more than usual.

Before I knew it, I was on my feet and had him wrapped in my arms. I kissed him gently on the lips. "You're beautiful," I whisper in his newly pierced ear.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is most definitely the longest of the story. I couldn't think of a good place to break it without one of the chapters being ridiculously small, so, it's ridiculously long, at least based on my usual standard. If things don't mesh up, then it is creative license. If things don't mesh with the rest of the story, it is an error on my part and feel free to correct me. This is a HP/NCIS crossover, but the main focus is going to be on HP for the most part. NCIS will come in as more of a role later, though Jethro will always be around, pretty much, from this point on. Thanks!**

The quartet traveled in near silence, Jesse sleeping most of the time against Viktor (even after his long sleep the night before it was the first in a long time and he was still exhausted), Fleur doing the same against Cedric across the aisle. It was just after 4 when the plane landed and they quickly gathered their belongings and hurried off. Outside they caught a cab which took them to NCIS Headquarters.

They were lead up by security and stopped on the third floor. "Agent Gibbs?" one of the agents who had led them up asked, interrupting a man, probably in his mid-40s with salt and pepper hair that, if longer, would have been just as messy as Jesse's. Viktor could see the resemblance between his husband and his father immediately, and from Fleur's muttering in French and Cedric's slight gasp, it was clear they did too.

"Yeah?"

"These 4 kids wanted to speak to you. Do you have time?"

It was then that Jethro noticed the 4th, barely poking out behind the smaller of the two males making up the front line. "Sure, follow me," he lead them to a conference room down the hall, ever aware of the protective stances around the smallest boy he had barely glimpsed, even then he didn't see much as the teen was covered head to toe in dark clothing, the grey hood of his jacket pulled up and his face downcast to avoid looking at anyone or be noticed. They all took seats around the table, Jethro on the end, the tallest boy on his right, the shorter boy on his left followed by the small child then the girl. "What can I do for you?"

Cedric spoke for the group, Viktor having told him on the plane now they would have this run. Shocking the man, though he didn't show it, with his accent, he said, "Our school is having a tournament for those who are of age. Our youngest," he gestured to Jesse, "was chosen by an impartial judge despite not having put his name in and being under age. It is legally binding and there is no way he can get out of it. The rest of us were chosen as champions for our respective schools, but we entered in willingly. Because of circumstances I will not go into at this time, we made a few inquiries. During these we found out some information that none of us had any idea of. It turns out he had been adopted 14 years ago. You are his father," he said bluntly as Viktor lowered Jesse's hood. "Lucas Jesse Gibbs-Krum."

His eyes widened minutely. His son was sitting right in front of him. He never thought he'd see the day. He had never even held his son after birth because of a variety of circumstances. Then he clued into the odd thing. "Krum?"

"Technically Potter and Black are also in there, but Krum is his married name," Cedric said with nonchalance. "His adoptive father and godfather both named him as heir giving him their last names. And Viktor and Jesse bonded, married essentially, earlier to get Jesse away from the people who were his guardians who don't even deserve to have that title."

He turned his attention to Viktor. "You married my 14-year-old son?"

"I did."

"And how old are you?"

"18, sir." Seeing the man's eyes narrow, he added, "Agent Gibbs, I swear to you I have never and will never hurt your son. We bonded both to protect him and out of love. Though it is legal because of the bonding, we are not going to be intimate until he is of the age of consent. We both agreed on that before we bonded. And I am not one to back out of a promise." He wrapped his arms around Jesse who crawled into his lap and put his head on his shoulder.

"If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"If I do, I will not put up a fight."

"Where are you from?"

"Bulgaria. A small town just outside Sofia."

"And you?" He looked at Cedric.

"Ottery St. Catchpole. It's in England."

Fleur spoke up before the man could ask. "France, southern border near Spain. Jesse grew up in Surrey, just outside London."

He turned to his son. "You go by Jesse?"

"Only with family. Luke otherwise. You can pick," he answered shortly and softly, still unsure if he could trust the man.

Jethro seemed to recognize that fact and sat back in his chair. "So tell me about this tournament."

Cedric spoke once more. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is –"

"Wizard?" Jethro shot.

Jesse flinched and burrowed deeper into Viktor's chest.

"Yes, Wizard, as in magic. We can all do magic. And we will prove it to you later, however, now is not the place. As I was saying, the Tri-Wizard tournament gathers together 3 schools from around Europe and has them compete in 3 tasks. The Goblet of Fire picks from the applicants the most worthy to compete. It is dangerous, deaths are not uncommon, though they are supposedly making this one more kid friendly since we are still fairly young and having the 17 age requirement. Nobody is really sure how Jesse's name got pulled out of the Goblet or even how it was entered. However, even though he did not do it himself, he must compete because his magical signature was on the paper, signifying it was more than likely ripped off a piece of homework he had used magic to fix, infusing the parchment with that signature.

"We have to compete in three tasks. The first being on November 24th. And no, we do not know what it, or the others, is. However, if they stick to tradition as they likely will, it will be something to test strength and courage."

"I have just finished reading the rule book," Fleur cut in, "And students who are underage are allowed to have someone as a backup in case of an accident during each of the tasks, though they cannot interfere unless the participant is in grave danger. That person is also allowed to speak for the student concerning all other tournament activities, such as the Weighing of the Wands and the Yule Ball. Because Viktor is his Dominant, normally it would be him; however, as he is also a champion, they will not allow him to second Jesse during the tasks."

His eyes narrowed again. "Do you know anything about what this first task will be? Has anyone let anything slip?"

Surprisingly it was Jesse that spoke. "Charlie hinted that he'd be seeing me this year. He is a dragon tamer in Romania by profession."

"Charlie Weasley?" Cedric asked in clarification.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. We talked a lot when we went to the World Cup. He and Bill Apparated in later, that's why they weren't at the Portkey."

"You were both at the World Cup?" Viktor asked curiously.

Jesse grinned and looked up at him. "Uh huh. Though I was going for Ireland."

"Oh, so you were cheering against me," Viktor grumbled jokingly as he began to tickle Jesse's sensitive sides.

Jesse squealed and tried to wriggle away to no avail. "Never, I would never cheer against you, all mighty seeker!" he giggled trying to stop the torture.

Viktor stopped immediately. "I knew you saw it my way."

"Though I'm still the better Seeker," Jesse said cockily as he snuggled back into the warm chest.

"Yes, but I'm the only one of the three of us that can walk across a flat surface steadily," Cedric grinned at them. Neither of the other two were known for their grace on land. He laughed out loud as Viktor glared and Jesse stuck his tongue out at him.

"You can't deny it is the truth," Fleur said with a small smirk.

Jethro smirked at the boy's interactions. It was fun seeing his son show his personality in a way that he didn't expect him to for a long time. "What is a seeker?" he asked curiously.

"It's a position in Quidditch," Jesse said excitedly. "It's a game played on brooms. We are all Seekers, which is highly unusual, but anyway. Quidditch is the greatest sport in the world. The goal posts are 30 feet up and they are really only the focus of the Chasers and Keeper who play with the Quaffle, it's about the size of a fo-soccer ball. There are 3 Chasers who try to score a goal worth 10 points each and the Keeper who tries to keep the ball out. There are also two Bludgers, handled by the two Beaters. The Bludgers are iron balls that zoom around and try to knock you off your broom, and yeah, they hurt like hell when they hit. The best position is the Seeker though. We chase the Golden Snitch. It's the size of a large walnut, worth 150 points, and, how my first captain described it was, "wicked fast and damnedly impossible to see" and I have to agree, but I was the youngest seeker in a century to play in a game with records. Viktor was the youngest professional however. And, so far, Cedric is the only one who has beaten me, but that's because of the Dementors and I fell off my broom and fell 200 or so feet last year. The whole point of the Seeker, is to be quick, graceful, and flexible. It helps to be strong, but you really don't need to be able to lift much more than your own weight. Daring is much more important than strength, though."

"Why is that?" Jethro asked. Though he didn't understand all of what they were talking about, he liked seeing the excitement in his son and wanted to keep him talking.

"Well, when the Seeker catches the Snitch, the game ends, so we do a lot of things to try and knock the other guy or girl out. Feints are my favorite, and they are the most fun to watch. Essentially, you dive from…wherever you are in the air in an almost vertical drop, pulling up only at the last second. This usually leads the other Seeker to believe you've seen the Snitch and they follow, not realizing you're feinting until the last second before they slam into the ground. I've never been on the receiving end of a feint, but I've instigated a few. During the World Cup earlier this summer, Viktor feinted and caused the Irish Seeker to totally crash into the ground, it was awesome."

"I thought you had been cheering for Ireland?"

"Oh, I was, but I could easily recognize that Viktor was the better Seeker. That's why I wasn't shocked when he caught the Snitch."

"So, Viktor's team won?"

"Nope! The Irish Chasers could fly circles around Bulgaria's but Viktor wanted to end the game on his terms. That's another thing about being the Seeker, sometimes you have to feint away from the Snitch to deceive your opponent so you can either win or get the required points to head to the finals. However, you also have to realize when your team is outmatched and has no chance of coming back and just catch the Snitch on your own terms. It is rare that situations like that happen though, where your team catches the Snitch but loses the game I mean. I've got a book you can look at later if you want."

"I would like that, thank you. When are you headed back to school?"

Cedric spoke up again. "We have to be back by November 24, but other than that, we, uh, well, we didn't actually gain permission to leave, but as 3 of us are of age and Viktor is legally Jesse's guardian they can't really say anything about it. Magic binds us to the competition, but, as long as we don't fully withdraw from our respective schools, they cannot force us to stay on the grounds."

"You are all welcome to stay at my place until you go back, and any other time you wish. Jess, you're my son, you'll always have a place in my home, as will your friends. Not all family is blood."

He smiled softly. "Thank you, sir."

"No need to call me 'sir'. If you aren't ready to use a familial term, you may call me Jethro."

Jesse nodded but didn't say anything.

"Tell me more about this bond, I don't think I really understand it."

"Neither do I," Jesse admitted, turning to look up at Viktor.

"Legally, the type of bond we did is a marriage bond, by law. However, it is much more complicated than that. It is more of a combination of spouse and bodyguard, which was why we completed it to begin with. In the Muggle world, the rules are slightly different, but only because not everyone knows the signs, in this case, Jesse's earrings. In the Wizarding World, people will see the earrings and immediately know that he is in a Dominance Bond. By law, I am literally, in control of every aspect of his life, however, I will not do anything without his consent. In our world, he is famous for surviving the Killing Curse, something no one has done before. Because he is believed to be an orphan, few people treat him as they should. The Bond gives me the right to deny people access to him. Without permission, nobody can speak with him, touch him or hand him anything. I can prevent anything about him being printed in any publication. Essentially he is a completely untouchable person in nearly every way. By law, we have all rights of spouses, including the ability to circumvent all age laws. However, we have decided to keep the laws for the most part.

"The rules of the bond itself are fairly simple. Nobody under 12 may enter. 12-16 requires the permission of a legal guardian, in this case, Jesse's godfather, though I had already gained custody from his aunt and uncle. 16-20 no permission is necessary. This specific type of bond ends at 21, though it leaves a path open for a closer bond should we decide to complete a marriage bond when he turns 21."

"Do you have a plan to provide for my son?"

Jesse blushed as Viktor gave him a quick squeeze and nodded. "Yes, sir. I am from a well off family, however, I am also well off independently. I have been playing professional Quidditch for 3 years and am paid well. Due to the rules of the bond, Jesse will receive a weekly allowance which we determine together, and he has inherited his adoptive parents' estate, and is heir for his godfather who is also from an old family and is last of his line. As his godfather is on the run, though innocent, he and I are in control of the accounts as well and he gave us full access with no reservations."

"And you intend to treat him right?"

"Yes. Jesse deserves to be treated like a prince and I shall do so."

"Good. I feel it's only fair to warn you I was a Marine Sniper and a damn good one." He looked closely at the oldest boy. "It means I can kill you and you won't ever see me before you die."

"Noted," Viktor said, confident he would not hurt his little lover, yet taking the warning to heart.

"Good. Come one. You can stay with me tonight and decide what you want to do in the morning."

"I don't want to go back," Jesse said softly as Viktor set him back on his feet and pulled the hood back up.

The older boy kissed his forehead. "I know, baby. We'll find a way to keep you safe, no matter what," he promised.

"Yeah, little brother," Cedric said picking him up easily and settling him on his hip. "Nobody will hurt you while we're around. And if they do, you have a half-veela, a Dark Arts trained power, a sniper and me, with politics, on your side. They won't last a second."

He blushed and squirmed a little, uncomfortable with the attention of people who care about him. "Are you sure that we won't be in your way, sir?"

"I'm sure, Jess. I wouldn't have offered if I had thought you would be." He opened the door and was immediately accosted by the Director. "Yes, Jen?"

"Is this pertinent to your case?"

"Nope, but Tony's in charge of this one. My team is quite capable and I'm heading out for the day."

"Agent Gibbs," she started to scold.

"Sorry, Jen, some things are more important than me being here. I'll call you later and let you know what's going on."

"Gibbs!" Abby cheered as he walked into the bullpen to pick up his things. She hugged him tight, "Guess what!"

"What Abbs?"

"I decoded the emails and the local cops are bringing in the suspect!"

"Good job, Abs." He kissed her cheek. "Tony and Ziva are in charge of interrogations. I'm headed out for the day."

"But, Gibbs! Aren't you even gonna threaten him a little. You know what he did!"

"I know, Abby," he said exasperation barely being held back. "However, I have something more important to deal with."

"The kids?"

He just smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Abby."

"No, Gibbs! You've gotta at least introduce me."

He glanced to Viktor who nodded subtly. "Alright, this is Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Lukas Gibbs."

"Your son?" Jenny asked shocked, overhearing their conversation.

"Yes," he said simply before leading them to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is considerably shorter than the last. It's just sort of a get to know you chapter, mostly filler. But I needed something for this bit and the next chapter things start to get more exciting. But at least I posted, right? Thanks!**

They were pretty quiet as they drove to Jethro's house. Once there, he ordered pizza for everyone and they all sat in the living room to talk. Jethro was on a kitchen chair he dragged in, Fleur and Cedric on the couch, and Jesse was curled up against Viktor on the love seat, clearly comfortable with the older boy.

"So tell me about yourself," Jethro said, looking at his son.

"I'm 14, um…sorted into Gryffindor, though I should have been a Slytherin. I lived with my m – Lily's sister's family since the time I was 15 months. Lily and James were killed on Halloween that year, the year I survived the killing curse. I love Quidditch. I'm sub to Viktor in the Dominance Bond. I like the color green. I really don't know what you want to know."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't really eat much, but I'll eat most anything."

"But that still doesn't tell me your favorite. If you were starving what is the one thing that you want more than anything?"

"Strawberries," he decided after a few moments. "I like strawberries."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Why not?"

"I never knew, I still don't know, if I'm going to survive that long," he said honestly. "I've been marked since I was a baby, Voldemort wants me dead. Everyone and their dog knows this. Or on his side…" he mused.

"What do you like to do then?"

"Fly, play with kids, cuddle, read, run, um….yeah."

"Have you ever thought of working with kids?"

"Not really, everyone expects me to be an Auror, it's like a magic police officer."

"Why do they expect that?"

"It's what James, Lily and my godfather did. I fought Voldemort my first two years at school. Last year I dealt with over 100 Dementors at once. Defense is beyond my best class. It's just expected."

Jethro noticed the way his son spat the word "expected" like an expletive in both sentences. "Are there any other expectations that people have of you?"

"Where do you want me to start?" he scoffed. "Ced can probably tell you more of them than I can."

Jethro looked to the blond boy who nodded and began to talk. "There are a lot of things that people expect of him. He is expected to be the perfect Gryffindor: brave, stubborn, courageous to a fault, reckless, loud, brash, etc. He is expected to get perfect scores in Defense, be on Snape's wrong side, be Dumbledore's perfect little stooge. He is expected to handle anything anyone throws at him without complaint. He is expected to only be friends with Ron and Hermione. He is expected to catch the Snitch every time. He is expected to be an Auror. He is expected to marry Ginny Weasley and have 4 kids. He is expected to be ignorant of politics and finance. He is expected to know everything about finance and politics. He is expected to live through the war. He is expected to die in the war. He is expected to get over all prejudice and be friends with everyone. He is expected to fight with the Slytherins. He is expected to keep his temper. He is expected to lose it. He is expected to follow directions with no arguments." Cedric shook his head. "Everyone expects him to be everything and everyone while being nothing and nobody at the exact same time. The public's opinion of him changes on a day to day basis, almost literally sometimes, and there is nothing he could do to counter it. Even now, _he_ can't do anything, but Viktor can."

"That's stupid."

"Never said it wasn't, but it's how things are."

"Jesse, I need to ask, do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"No, but I have to. I need to finish my education."

"Actually," Viktor interrupted softly, "We can move wherever you want. I have offers from nearly all over the world after this summer. We do need to finish the year, but as I'll be graduated, I can teach any of the classes I pass a NEWT in, and I have passed each of the classes you are in, except divination and creatures."

"I'm not planning on continuing in either past OWLs," he told his bonded.

"Well, think about it. You both have a place here, should you chose to come. You can stay until you need to go back if it helps you make up your mind."

"What am I going to do about the Tournament though?"

"What about Professor Snape? I mean, I know you guys don't get along but you can't deny he's really good at what he does," Cedric suggested. "Or Professor Flitwick, he talks about Lily all the time, especially in his older classes. He loved her and, even if only by adoption, you are her son. I bet he would do anything for you, and he is a championship dueler."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me," he said softly.

"Nobody has been hurt _because_ of you," Viktor growled. He hated his little lover was so self-deprecating.

"But Lily and James were killed because –"

Cedric cut him off this time. "They were killed because of a damn prophecy that a mad man decided to enact on false information. It had nothing to do with you. And there is no way you could have caused the car accident that killed your mother and sister. Every one of your adventures, Hermione and Ron followed you, not the other way around. You did nothing wrong. And it is not your fault. That's like saying last years 'Puff-Lion match where you were injured was my fault."

"But it wasn't your fault. It was the dementors!"

"Yes, and that's my point. Every other time it has been a third party's, not your, fault."

He blushed and snuggled deeper into his bonded's chest, but did not say anything to go against it, which was a start.

That night after Jesse and the other champions had gone to bed, Jethro sat up in the kitchen just thinking as he nursed a cup of coffee. His gut told him this was his son. Between the looks and the name, it was nearly impossible for him to be anything but. Only Ducky knew before his son's name, and even then only his first. Jenny knew he had had a son, but nothing more. Nobody else, alive, knew. Jesse had been taken at just 2 weeks, they hadn't had time to tell anyone, especially with where he had been stationed at the time. But at the same time, he wanted proof. He wanted to know without a doubt that this was his baby boy.

Cedric came down near midnight. "Good evening, sir."

Jethro just nodded to him, still lost in thought.

Cedric placed a vial of red liquid and a stack of parchment in front of him. "This should help. Sleep well, Gibbs."

Jethro looked at the parchment and saw that it had Jesse's birth certificate, guardianship papers, medical history, and school records. Looking at the vial again he knew immediately it was blood. He gathered both up and left the house. Abby would be able to verify it was his son and Jesse would be none the wiser.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay lovelies. It is finals week right now and I'm totally dying. Not only that, of the 4 people (not counting my boss) who work in my office, 2 are going home for the holidays, 1 is done with school and leaving for good, leaving me and my boss as the only ones there during extended hours and deadlines coming up in under a month. It is crazy times, but whatever. I'm going to try and update more during the break, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to because working 8-5 with people who need to use their brains more than a little more and it stresses me out. Not to mention, the stupid phone has been ringing off the hook and I despise the phone with the fiery passions of hell and think it should be destroyed once and for all. In short, the phone causes me more stress than all of the students and paperwork that I'm behind on could possibly begin to, making me about brain dead by the time I get home. **

**I know the end of the last chapter ended kind of odd and a lot of people commented on not keeping it a secret from Jesse. It will probably come out later, I'm toying with multiple ideas at the moment and it coming out factors heavily in several of them. Feel free to send ideas in your comments. I do look at them and am more than willing to look at putting them into the story, though I will not guarantee anything.**

**I have had a couple comments on the shortness of my chapters. I usually try to keep my chapters between 1000 and 2000 words, simply for the ease of reading. I am one that only has time to catch a chapter here and there (usually in the middle of class or between classes) so, for me, it is convenient to have something I can read in a short amount of time rather than super long chapters (which I thoroughly enjoy reading) that take a longer amount of time and must wait until I have free time (a rarity) to read. That is why I keep them short, though I shall endeavor to lean towards the higher end of the scale soon enough.**

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

The next couple weeks passed by quickly for the champions. Cedric and Fleur spent a lot of time just touring DC and playing around the town. Viktor and Jesse did the same a couple times a week, spent another couple days working on homework and training, and the remaining days going to work and volunteering there with his father to get to know him better. Viktor's skill with language was used as a translator a couple times, and Jesse was quickly picking up on Bulgarian from his husband, as well Hebrew from Ziva and a little bit of Spanish, though it was much harder for him to learn for some reason. He quite enjoyed the many aspects of languages and was now wanted to learn more. Cedric found it amusing that the tiny teen would walk around the house in the evenings muttering to himself in various languages as he worked on his homework or practiced his physical training. While he struggled with math and science, he picked up on languages in no time. While nowhere near fluent, he could understand nearly everything that Ziva said in Hebrew when she was speaking at a slightly slower pace and most of what Viktor said in Bulgarian at a normal pace as he spent quite a bit of time listening to him compared to everyone else. He was also picking up on American Sign Language with his dad and Abby, though, while graceful in the air, on ground he was not, and he was having a difficult time remembering slight hand movements that meant something completely different from another sign.

Finally it was two days before the first task and each of the champions was prepared for something to do with dragons. Gibbs had booked them a flight on a direct flight back to London and had taken time off work. He wasn't about to let his baby boy face something dangerous like that on his own. They had been in contact with Professor Flitwick, who passed on all their work, as well as turning it in to the proper teachers, had agreed to being the second for Jesse.

"Daddy," Jesse said quietly, his voice shaking. Viktor was at the ticket counter, taking care of all of their tickets and baggage while trusting Jethro to protect his submissive.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What if I die?"

"You won't, sweetheart," he said gently, scooping him up and settling him on his hip, despite the fact that he was 14. "None of us will let you."

"But you can't promise that!"

"Yes, I can, and I did. You have your Portkey, and, trust me; I will activate it if I think it needs to be done. I don't care about winning the competition; I just want you to return to me safe and sound."

They made it through security, and Harry curled up between his father and Viktor in first class, one of Viktor's spell books in his hands as he did last minute studying, though he wasn't going to go the aggressive route with the dragon, he didn't want to take any chances if it wasn't a dragon.

Though the flight was long, it seemed to go quickly for the group. Soon they were landing and Flooing to Hogsmeade. Jesse lead the way to Honeyduke's at a run, excited to see Papa Honeyduke again. Glad that it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, he entered the store excitedly, automatically being scooped up into strong arms almost as soon as he walked in. "Papa!"

"How have you been, my little one?"

"I'm good, Papa."

"Who is this with you?" he asked looking at Jethro curiously.

"My Dad. Paddy told me I was adopted when we went in for the ceremony. Has Padfoot come by to see you?"

"He has, quite a few times, actually. The grand-kids love playing with him in dog form."

"Jess, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really do need to get up to the castle," Cedric said.

"Jesse?"

"Lukas Jesse is my real name," he said simply, before giving the old man another tight hug. "I'll come back down as soon as I can to say hi."

"And I'll come up on Saturday to watch you compete." He set the teen down and gave him a box of Strawberry Sugar Quills. "Just for you, little one."

"Thank you, Papa."

He smirked and messed up the already mussed black locks, earning a squeal of indignation. "Get down to the basement. I'll see you later."

"Come on," Jesse said as his father looked on incredulously while the teens head down to the basement. "It's a secret passage way." He ducked down and followed the other's down. Cedric had pried open the stone necessary. "Ced, you first, then Fleur, Dad, then me, then Viktor. I can close it from below." They did as he ordered. "It's a tight fit, sorry guys," he said apologetically before leading the way to the castle. The path was long, but it went by quickly. Jesse stopped them again and pulled out the map, "It's just the twins, we're safe," he opened the portal and they all squished through.

"Harry!" Fred and George cheered, moving to scoop him up, but freezing upon seeing his earrings.

"Hey, guys!"

They looked to Viktor as his Dom and he nodded minutely. He knew the twins were safe, if a little eccentric. Immediately, Jesse was squished between the two in a tight hug. "How are you, little seeker?"

He giggled. "I'm good. Guys, I want you to meet my Dad. Daddy, this is Fred and George Weasley, trouble-makers extraordinaire, Gred, Forge, this is my Dad, Jethro Gibbs."

They each shook his hand, Fred on the left, George on the right, enthusiastically. "Thank you for producing such a star seeker. Gryffindor thanks you!"

"I take it you are on the team with him?"

"Yes, good sir – We are – Beaters!"

"Bludgers in and of themselves," Cedric muttered having been on the receiving end of them a couple times.

They grinned. "Why thank – you Diggory. Now, we – must be – going. Hell to – raise and all – that." They set the tiny boy back down and disappeared behind the same statue they just appeared from.

"Are they always like that?" Jethro asked.

"Usually worse," Cedric and Jesse said in tandem.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted as he stormed down the hall. He froze seeing the dark look from the Bulgarian champion and Marine. "Excuse me, but, who are you?" he asked Jethro.

He glared. "Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he clipped. "And you?"

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," he sounded offended that someone didn't know who he was.

"So you're the bastard that kidnapped my son. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" he demanded, his hand flying to his hip where his gun was concealed.

"Ah, there you are," Flitwick said coming up to the group at a scurry. He bowed to Viktor who inclined his head in return. "Albus, I will personally vouch that I gave Mr. Diggory and Mr. Gibbs-Krum permission to be off campus through today."

"Gibbs-Krum?" he glared at Jesse who automatically found himself stepping closer to his bonded for comfort.

"Yes. Lukas Jesse Gibbs-Krum is my submissive bond mate, his godfather and father, as well as his aunt and uncle, have given up custody rights of him and agreed to the bond. There is nothing you can do, Headmaster Dumbledore," Viktor said with a smirk, though he could feel Jesse's nerves as the boy clutched at the back of his shirt under his jacket. "He is mine and you are not allowed to even speak with him." He scooped the teen up. "Professor, might we adjourn to your office?" he asked Flitwick who quickly agreed. Cedric and Fleur took off to inform their Head of House and Headmistress, respectively, of their return, while Jethro and Viktor, carrying Jesse, followed Flitwick back down to his office on the 5th floor.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this updated. I have had way too much homework and I got a new idea for a story that I'm writing with Twin and I've sort of been obsessed with that one (we have the first 4 chapters written, and 4 later chapters written as well). If you are reading any of my other stories as well such as BttP or OLC, I swear, they will be updated fairly soon. It may not be until after April 14 (graduation) but it will be soon. Thanks!**

**I also apologize for the shortness of this one, but I'll be posting 10 soon as well which is like twice as long. **

**Chapter 9**

"Are you ready for the task?" Flitwick asked the pair of them..

"I don't know if we can ever be truly ready, but we think we're as ready as we can be," Viktor said.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Charlie hinted that he'd see me this year, and the first task tends to be courage, so we're thinking something to do with dragons, but we've prepared for many things," Jesse explained

Flitwick's eyes widened.

"It is dragons, then," Jethro said as he noticed the professor's reaction.

"It is. Jesse, I will be your second. How that will work is I will be in a protective bubble in the arena, after you come in, it is still all on you, however, if it is a life threatening situation, I can interfere. I know you have your portkey from your father, I will also have one that I will use if necessary. I cannot prevent you from getting injured, though, if it is a life threatening injury, I can remove you after the injury has occurred. The rules are stupid, but it's the only thing I can do. As such, I need to know your plan."

"Flying. We decided to all do separate things that way the judges can't dock us down. All of us are seekers, but I have the least amount of magical fighting experience. And I can fly. I know I can do that. If I can, I'll try speaking with it, parsel and maybe other languages, but if it doesn't work, I'll need to get out and that's the only way I know how."

"Good to know." He grinned and leaned forward. "Now, tell me, how was your trip?"

They spent the next few hours telling Flitwick all about their time in America. Finally, it was time for dinner. "Do we have to go?" Jesse begged Viktor softly before they stood.

He nodded. "Unfortunately, we must. But they might have Treacle."

"I guess," he allowed himself to be reluctantly led down to the Great Hall. Whispers started the second he walked in as those who knew what his earrings meant began to gossip about it and explain to those who did not know, intermingled with everyone's reactions. Viktor just took his hand firmly and led him to the Gryffindor table, his father close behind him, each flanking him as they sat. Moments later, Fleur and Cedric came over, sitting across from him. They were quickly surrounded by his Quidditch team.

"Just ignore them, Har, nobody messes with my Seeker and gets away with it," Oliver told him after receiving permission from Viktor to talk to the boy.

"It's Luke now, and thanks, Ollie," Jesse said softly as he fidgeted with his fork, ignoring the majority of what was on his plate, his stomach turning uncomfortably as he even thought of eating.

"Oh!" Oliver said after a minute, before reaching a hand across the table to the older man. "Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Keeper and Quidditch Captain, Protector of Luke."

"Jethro Gibbs. Jesse told me about you."

"All good, I hope, Squirt," he teased the boy.

"Nope, I told him all about how you worked us to the bone before dawn in all types of weather, not caring if we get hurt as long as we don't lose or die in the process so we can win the cup."

"Oh ha ha ha."

"He's telling the truth, Ollie," Katie, his girlfriend and a fellow team member, said to her boyfriend, feigning reluctance.

Thankfully, that broke the ice around them and the group talked and laughed as they normally would throughout dinner.

After dinner, Dumbledore and the other Heads walked up to them, but Viktor hid Jesse behind him before they could touch or speak to him. "Yes?"

"I need to speak to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"There is no Mr. Potter."

"I can see him behind you," the headmaster said going to move the older boy out of the way.

Jethro grabbed his wrist, preventing him from touching the older boy. "Don't even think about it."

Viktor continued as if Jethro hadn't said anything. "That is not Harry Potter, that is Lucas Gibbs-Krum, my submissive bonded and I highly suggest you do not in any way try to contact him or I will be forced to retaliate. You do not have permission to speak to, touch, hand anything to, or even so much as look at my bonded without my permission. You will never gain it, so don't even hope to."

"I still need to speak with him-and you-about the living arrangements."

"He will be staying with me," Viktor said easily, not bothering, to hide his annoyance.

"As a student of Hogwarts, he must remain in the castle. And we can't have a member of another delegation in the dormitories. As Mr. Potter is 14, he is not allowed to live in married student housing, regardless of his marital status."

Flitwick stepped forward. "Mr. Gibbs-Krum may, however, stay in the guest quarters with his father, and if his father decides to invite his son-in-law as well, that is their prerogative. You have no say in who the guests house in their quarters, especially if the guest is invited by more than one Head."

"Mr. Krum, Mr. Gibbs, if you'll follow me, I will show you to the guest quarters," McGonagall said, stepping around the headmaster. "If you would like, tomorrow Lucas will be free from classes and can show you around the school."

Gibbs just nodded as Viktor picked up his bonded and carried him up to the guest quarters on the 6th floor, near the Defense classroom, according to Jesse. He thanked McGonagall and closed the portrait (of a young girl on a swing) behind her.

The quarters were done in tasteful browns and creams with a navy blue couch (that Jesse had immediately claimed), a coffee table, and two overstuffed armchairs in front of the fire. There was a small kitchenette across from the family area. Down the hall, he could see the door open to a single, but large, bathroom, and two bedrooms, each with a double bed. Viktor flicked his wand, sending their things to unpack, then, after a questioning glance, did the same with Jethro's things.

Viktor sat down next to his little bonded and pulled him closer. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

He nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. You?"

"For me, yes. I'm worried about you, though."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," he leaned up and kissed Viktor lightly on the mouth. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course." They stood.

Jesse hugged his father tightly. "Good night, Daddy."

"Sleep well, little one," he kissed the boys head before settling himself into a chair and pulling out a book on the rules of the tournament. He smiled as he heard his son giggle gently, followed shortly by Viktor's soft snores, common sounds that remained the same from DC.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this updated. I have had way too much homework and I got a new idea for a story that I'm writing with Twin and I've sort of been obsessed with that one (we have the first 4 chapters written, and 4 later chapters written as well). If you are reading any of my other stories as well such as BttP or OLC, I swear, they will be updated fairly soon. It may not be until after April 14 (graduation) but it will be soon. Thanks!**

**Chapter 10**

The morning of the first task dawned clear and cold. As usual, Jesse was the first one up. By the time Viktor and Jethro were awake, Jesse was on the floor in front of the fire on his stomach, two essays completed next to him, working on a third.

"Have you eaten?" Jethro asked. Viktor just sat next to his bonded and, with green ink, began to look over the essays that had already been completed for the boy to redo later.

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"How long have you been up?" he asked curiously, knowing his child didn't eat until he'd been up for at least an hour.

"What time is it?" he asked even as he looked up at the clock. It was 630. "Three and a half hours."

He crossed to the kitchenette. "You need to eat, little one. Will you be able to stomach fruit and toast?"

"I guess," he shrugged as he set his homework aside and curled into Viktor's side, loving just curling up with his bonded.

Viktor kissed his head. "We have to be down at the Quidditch pitch by 10."

"Okay," he stretched up and kissed his husband gently.

Viktor smiled and kissed him again, deepening it again. He loved the fact that his little bonded was initiating intimate physical contact more and more. Since meeting his father, he'd become more dependent on his father for the caring attention he'd missed as a child. On top of that, he'd become more comfortable in his presence and with his own body, thus becoming more willing to be intimate. They'd yet to have sex, but he didn't mind that fact. He hadn't lied when he told Jethro they would wait until after his lover turned 17 (the legal age in America, as long as they had parental permission). Jesse moaned softly before pulling back from the kiss though he curled up against his side.

Jethro passed the boy a plate with two pieces of buttered toast, sliced strawberries, bananas, and grapes. "Eat."

"Yes, Daddy," he said softly as the man kissed his forehead. He didn't move from his lover's side as he ate his breakfast. Jethro returned a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He returned to the living room another moment later, his own breakfast in his hands, though he sat on the couch instead of the floor like the younger men. Breakfast was a silent affair, Jethro not a big talker, Viktor busy correcting the papers and Jesse lost in thought as he tried to picture how the task would go, a difficult task as he was unsure of what exactly it would entail.

The morning passed quickly. At 9, there was a knock on the door. Jethro opened it and allowed Flitwick to come in. "Good morning, boys."

"Good morning, professor," Jesse said cheerfully as Viktor nodded cordially.

"I just came to give you the information they gave Mr. Diggory and Miss Delacour at breakfast. They are requesting you wear something comfortable in your school colors. Jesse, yours would be Gryffindor's colors. I would recommend your Quidditch uniform without the robes and with trainers or your Quidditch boots."

"Yes, Professor."

"They will give you more information on the grounds. You are to meet at 10 on the north side of the pitch. They have a tent set up near the Ravenclaw locker rooms."

"Yes, Professor," the boys said once more.

"Alright, I will meet you down there in just under an hour." He got up and left.

Jethro could see his son's panic rising. "Viktor go get ready, I'll take care of Jesse."

The Bulgarian nodded and summoned Jesse's clothes before passing them to his father-in-law. He head into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Jethro led Jesse into his bedroom and gave his son the clothing. "Get dressed."

He nodded and continued to shake as he dressed in his familiar Quidditch uniform.

"Explain what you are going to do out there. Picture it going right."

"I don't know what exactly is going to happen because I don't know the task, but I do know I have to evade a dragon, as there is no way they can ask one person to take down a fully grown dragon. Magically, I'm not as strong as the others, simply because they've come into their inheritance, so I will work with my strengths. I will use my broom, summoning it from our quarters, and try to speak with the dragon. Dragons are reptiles so, hopefully, they have enough serpent in them that it will be able to understand me. Assuming it does, I will speak with it about the task and finish the task. I am a great flier, and I am a parselmouth. I am capable of doing this. I know, if I need him, Flitwick is still going to be there to have my back. I also have a portkey, which can be activated by me or you, to get me out of the danger if it becomes too much. It doesn't matter if I win the tournament, just that I come out alive," he repeated the words that his father had instructed him to so many times since they had found out approximately what the task would be."

"Good boy," he brushed a hand through the boy's hair. "I promise, we will not let anything happen to you."

He nodded as his father kissed his forehead. "You'll do great, kiddo."

"Thanks, Daddy," he whispered as they left the room. Viktor was waiting in the living room. Both boys were dressed in their Quidditch uniform of tight, but confortable breeches, tucked into knee high, comfortable leather boots (Jesse's were black, his husband's brown). On top was a long-sleeved, tight cotton shirt, tucked into the breeches. Each had their wand holster on their right arm. As it was the end of November, they each had on their Quidditch robes, fitted through the top, open from the hips down in front, Jesse's also had a good on the back of his that, though they didn't wear it during the game, was nice during breaks or before and after the game, especially on stormy days.

It took another few minutes before they were ready to go, Jesse's lacings on his robes having been tangled and not wanting to lace up tightly. Each double checked their boots and the three men head down to the pitch.

"Champions! Welcome back! The first task starts today. We'll start with the selection, and then we'll tell you what your task is!" Ludo Bagman said excitedly. "Ladies first," he held a bag out for Fleur. She pulled out a Swedish Shortsnout. "Mr. Diggory." He pulled out a Welsh Green. "Mr. Krum."

"For my bonded," he said softly before pulling out the Hungarian Horntail. Jesse clung to the back of his robes, worried about facing the vicious looking beast. He then pulled out a Chinese Fireball for himself.

"Each of the dragons has a number. That is the order you will go in. Your task is to retrieve the golden egg from the dragon's nest. It is your clue for the second task." The canon went off. "Viktor Krum, you are up first."

Jesse grabbed his wrist as he started out of the tent. Viktor turned to look at him and found his arms full of his still too small bonded as the younger boy kissed him hard on the mouth. "Be careful," he whispered in the older boy's ear.

"I will be. Stay close to your Dad or Flitwick. I'll see you in the champion's tent after." He kissed the boy again then head out into the stadium.

It was tense as the champion's disappeared one at a time. They couldn't see anything, only hear the cheers and gasps of the crowd as...something happened on the pitch.

Finally, Jesse and Flitwick were the only ones left. Just after the canon sounded, Jesse looked over at the small teacher. "I'm going to fly right off." He entered the stadium, now covered in boulders and rocks. Quickly he took shelter behind one of the large rocks, casting the strongest shield charm he knew around him before summoning his Firebolt. It was a long 2 minutes as he waited for it to come from his dad's quarters in the castle. The second he could hear the familiar sound, he dashed out from behind the rock, sprinting up a nearby rock which he neatly jumped off of onto his broom as he narrowly missed the jet of flame that the nesting mother shot at him. He circled a few times, trying to avoid the flames before seeing his opening and landing on the back of her neck, holding tightly to the spikes.

_"Calm down, girl," _Jesse nearly yelled in Parseltongue as she tossed her head trying to throw him off. _"I'm not going to hurt you!" _he yelled.

She stopped thrashing but he could feel her tension. "_Beautiful, the men that placed you here have placed a fake egg in your nest. I only wish to remove it."_

He held on tight as she turned sharply to look at her nest. He flinched as she roared angrily, jets of fire shooting toward the dragon handlers. Finally, she turned toward her nest and, carefully with one claw, pulled the gold egg out of the nest, laying it on the ground in front of her. She settled protectively over her nest before Harry felt it safe enough to cautiously climb down. _"Thank you, beautiful." _

She snorted as he knelt to pick up the egg, her hot breath ruffling his hair almost bemusedly. _"Be safe, blessed one."_

He smiled and bowed his head toward her. "_You as well, wise one._"

He summoned his broom, it quickly flew into his hand and he flew off to the champion's tent to the applause and cheers of the crowd. Viktor scooped him into his arms the second he entered the tent. "You are not leaving my sight again," he said softly.

Jesse noticed the magicked screen on one of the walls where the finished champions had had the chance to watch the others perform. "I'm safe. I knew what I was doing."

"Liar," Viktor admonished, knowing it wasn't his plan at all. Granted, they had all had to adjust their plans because they had to gather the egg, not just survive, but Jesse ventured farther from his plan more than any of the others.

Jesse smiled and kissed him gently. "But you still love me."

Viktor's eyes softened. "Always."

Jesse slipped down. "You were safe, yes?"

"Yes, only a few scrapes, nothing Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal in seconds."

He turned and looked at Fleur and Cedric. "And you?"

"I am unhurt," Fleur reassured him.

Cedric's bright orange burn paste on the side of his face was a dead giveaway, but he just gave a half grin. "Oh, you know, I didn't get hurt at all."

Harry just grinned. "Oh, so the orange paste is all the rage in fashion now days."

"You know it," Cedric chuckled.

Jethro entered the tent a moment later and pulled both Jesse and Viktor into his arms. "You are safe," was all he said as he held the boys close. Though only Jesse was his son, Viktor was his son-in-law and they had grown close while they were in the US. He pulled back after a moment. "It's time to come out for the scoring."

They nodded and the group trooped out to the stadium. The dragons were all now subdued once more and a podium had been set up. They all climbed on top of it, Jethro standing off to the side near the base of the judges table.

Bagman gave a long winded speech about their different performances before finally calling for the scoring. They started with Viktor: Dumbledore gave him an 8, Karkaroff gave him a 10, Maxime gave him a 9, and Crouch gave him a 9. Then Fleur: Dumbledore gave her an 8, Karkaroff a 7, Maxime a 10, and Crouch a 9. Cedric got a 9 from Dumbledore, a 6 from Karkaroff, a 7 from Maxime, and an 8 from Crouch. They were lower, but were not unexpected because of his injury. Finally Jesse was up. Dumbledore gave him a 10, Maxime gave him a 10, Crouch a 10, and Karkaroff a 6.

"You were amazing, but you know both Karkaroff and Dumbledore are biased," Viktor whispered in his bonded's ear.

He nodded. "We'll have to get Dad to show us his view on all of them later. He sat up near the judges so it should be interesting to see."

Viktor nodded and kissed his head before straightening up.


	13. Chapter 11

**I know this is not a new chapter, however, I did add an interlude after Chapter 5 of Viktor's thoughts, so I swear I haven't forgotten about this story.  
**

**Thank you all for sticking with me for this long. Rereading your reviews were what gave me the motivation to get this story up tonight! So please, review! They really do make my day. I love compliments and criticism that I can work with. Without further ado…**

**Chapter 11**

Jesse and Viktor were tied for first now. The first two weeks after the task were fairly calm. Jesse and Cedric continued to go to class. All 4 champions continued to train. Jesse was never left alone and, by using the map, they were able to avoid Dumbledore. Unfortunately that came to an end late one evening. Jesse was feeling cooped up, insomnia kicking in majorly, much like it had the previous years at school. Knowing pretty much everyone was a sleep, he grabbed his husband's sweater (the first one he'd borrowed the night at the lake when everything changed), and quietly left their quarters.

Following the secret passages that he'd always taken, he made his way out to the lake where he began a medium paced jog around the black waters. Just as he began the final stretch around the last curve of the lake for the last time, he was forced to dodge quickly as a bright red beam of light flew at him.

Jesse cussed softly and sprinted to the safety of the trees, just inside the Forbidden Forest. He gently sent out a feeling of magic to try and figure out who it was that was attacking him. He didn't recognize the magical signature. He quietly made his way back to the castle, the soft dead leaves, wet from the recent melted snow, muffling the sounds of his sneakered feet as he moved slowly toward the castle.

He gasped as an arm wrapped around his waist, a hand covering his mouth. He knew immediately that it was Dumbledore. He began to wriggle, fighting against the tight hold.

"Hold still, you little brat," Dumbledore growled. "You have been cursed, Harry, my boy. Let me take care of it for you."

Jesse's shouts were still muffled by the hand held firmly over his mouth. He froze hearing the cocking of a gun. He froze. He knew it was his father, he could smell the sawdust and coffee smell that clung to his clothes and skin no matter what he was doing. It was easier to get a shot if your target wasn't holding a moving shield.

"Drop my son and I you get to live," Jethro growled at the ancient man.

"He is not your son. He is Harry James Potter. He has been confunded and cursed by the Death Eaters..." Albus began as he pulled his wand.

A shot rang out as Jethro his wand hand, shattering the piece of wood in that grip and causing the man to call out of pain. Jesse took that chance and broke free dashing behind his father as the man lined up for another shot, this one directly at the man's head. "Should we try this again, Dumbledore?"

"He is not..." Dumbledore flinched, cradling his arm to his chest as another bullet whizzed by his right ear, intentionally missed.

"Leave my son alone, Albus, and I will let you live." He nodded to the man's bleeding hand. "You might want to get that checked out." Jethro put a hand firmly on his son's shoulder and led the boy back to the castle.

They were silent the entire way back. As soon as they were secured back in their rooms (Filius had put wards up after the first night to allow only those they allowed in). "I'm sorry," Jesse said softly. "I didn't mean to put myself in danger."

"Hush," Jethro said quietly, pushing him down onto the couch. They were quiet as the older man made coffee for himself and hot chocolate for his son. He finally sat next to his son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders holding him tightly to his side.

"I'm sorry," Jesse started again.

"Shh," Gibbs soothed, stroking his hair.

Nearly twenty minutes later Gibbs spoke, "What did you do wrong?"

"I left the safety of the quarters alone knowing there are people out there who want to hurt me. But it's night."

"And..."

Jesse thought for a minute. "But that shouldn't mean anything. If I'm up, what is to say someone else isn't up."

Jethro just nodded, keeping an arm firmly around his son as they sat curled up on the couch. He knew the only reason Viktor wasn't up as well was due to the potions that the school healer had forced all of the champions to drink tonight, though it appeared his son either hadn't taken them or they didn't work for him. He kissed the top of the boy's head before returning to his coffee.

"Hey, Dad?" Jesse asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I'd left?"

"Flitwick warded the doors and keyed them to me so I would know," he said simply. "It just took me longer to find you. Normally you take to the skies before you go to the water," he grinned remembering the awe on his son's face when he had one of the navy pilots take him up on the fighter jet. While he'd loved the boat, the look on his face as they took off from the deck was priceless.

"Oh. I thought everyone was asleep."

"I was until you left, but I don't mind," he quickly reassured, knowing the small teen still took too many things to heart, even when it was just fact instead of criticism.

Jesse nodded, cuddling closer. "Thank you for saving me. I don't think the Headmaster is completely sane still."

They fell into silence again, the final comment not needing any commentary.

"Hey Dad?" Jesse asked again, once more breaking the comfortable silence.

The marine hummed to show he was listening.

"You know the day we all showed up? How did you just believe us so quickly? Even to me everything we said was so farfetched and I am the one who was living it. Am still living it."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "I knew you were my son," he answered finally. "You looked just like a more grown up version of my little baby. I knew magic was real. Jenny and I found that out when we were in Paris on a mission. It just shocked me that you had gained the powers as well.'

He cocked his head to look up at his dad. "As well?"

"Your mother's side. Her grandfather was a witch. You were the first boy born into her family since him. Because of that, we never really had much contact them while Kelly was growing up and before you were born. He died when she was about 3 months pregnant with you, while we were in South America."

"Oh." He looked away again, snuggling closer still. "Did you really know at first glance I was yours."

"I felt you were. I did have Abby run a blood test later that night to make sure."

Jesse pulled away, hurt by this revelation.

Gibbs set his now empty coffee mug aside and pulled him close again in one smooth movement. "Lukas Jesse, I trust my gut and everything in me told me you were mine. The test was only to confirm that and to make sure, legally, you could not be taken from me again. It gives you an added protection that wasn't there before. Documents and looks can be faked, especially by magic, you should know that better than anyone, if I'm recalling your second year correctly. Blood and magic can't be faked. There is no magic test that we could use as I am not a wizard, but blood can be used. As per Cedric's orders, Abby completely destroyed the vial of blood that she had used for the test so nobody can use that against you."

Still slightly upset, though now understanding, Jesse relaxed back against him. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked finally.

"How would you have reacted had we told you that second day."

"Oh," he said reluctantly. He knew he would have panicked and probably done or said something he later regretted. It had taken him a couple weeks to come to trust his father and, even now, he had to remind himself on a fairly regular basis that he was loved, both from the other champions, his bonded, and his father. He thought back over all the things his father had done for him and realized that there was no denying the man loved him. He giggled suddenly.

"What?" Gibbs smirked, though he was a little confused by his son's random giggles after the somber moments previous.

"You shot Dumbledore!"

The older man growled, tugging his son across his lap, tickling him mercilessly. "Nobody is allowed to mess with you."

Jesse squealed and as he tried to push the older man off. "Daddy! Da...da...sto...Daddy!"

Jethro stopped after a couple more minutes and pulled his son into a tight hug. "Promise me you'll try and follow the rules this time. I don't want to lose you again," he confided in the boy, once he had calmed down from his giggles, who still acted so young despite his age and marital status.

"I love you, Daddy," Jesse said simply hugging the older man back just as hard as he was being held. "I'm not going anywhere and you better not be either."

"Good boy," he said simply before kissing the side of his son's head and pulling back. "Go back to bed, now. You need to get some sleep."

Yawning, Jesse stood up and started to his room. He stopped at the door and looked back at his dad. "Thank you," he said simply, both of them knowing it was for that night and for everything so far, though he disappeared into his shared bedroom, closing the door behind him before he could comment on it.

Jethro sighed and carried the dishes to the sink, preferring to do things the normal way without the help of the house elves. It gave him time to think. Things really had changed so much in the short amount of time he had been reacquainted with his son. The boy was so much more withdrawn, yet at the same time he was much more expressive than he was before. Like he had completely obliterated his previous mask to just allow himself to be who he truly was. He knew he should be worried about his son's dependence on him, especially with his age, but at the same time, he knew both of them needed that chance to bond and to grow and learn. Viktor gave his son a chance to just be a normal teen, as much as the situation allowed. It would be interesting to see what happened in his classes this upcoming week as well as meals in the Great Hall. They really hadn't had a chance to interact with any of the students since they'd all come back.

He rinsed the dishes and began to dry them as he thought of the friendships between the four champions. He knew the tournament would have turned out so different if they hadn't been as close as they were. Fleur and Viktor had known each other before the tournament, as had Jesse and Cedric. The older two had both done exchanges between the schools on the continent and their families had run in the same circles so they were aware of each other and knew each other as friendly acquaintances because of such. Jesse and Cedric had had a different start, having grown closer over sports. Each was completely dedicated to their Quidditch team and had often been found up much earlier than the majority of the student body in order to train or practice. Slowly since his first year they had grown closer as friends over games, practices, meals, and casual run-ins in the hallways. The previous year, Cedric had been the one to help his son pass potions (he made a mental note to attend that class with his child, wanting to see how the professor treated everyone in the class, but his son in particular).

He sighed inwardly as he placed the cups back in the cupboard before retiring to bed himself.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: What, an update? What is this craziness? Sorry, I know it's been forever. If you read any of my other stories, there should be an update on all of them, hopefully, within the next month…if all goes as planned which RL doesn't always allow for. However, I shall do my best. I don't really like this chapter, but it's taken me 10 months to write, so I felt like I needed to get something for you guys so here you are. Thanks for reading lovelies!**

**Chapter 12**

Once again, when Jethro awoke the next morning, Jesse was on his stomach working on homework. This time fixing the essay revisions that Viktor had edited the night before.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked the teen.

"I'm not hungry," he said honestly, barely glancing up at the man.

"Jesse, you know you need to eat. Come sit at the table and drink some juice while I make pancakes."

"Dad," the raven teen whined.

"No, Jesse, I'm not playing this game today. You need to come eat."

He glared and didn't move. "I'm not hungry, I don't want to eat."

Jethro ignored the whine and began to make the pancakes and eggs. As soon as the first batch was finished he put a plate on the table with two pancakes and a scoop of eggs. He walked over to his son and carried him over to the table. "You will eat and you will eat now."

Jesse growled and began to push his food around with his fork. "I'm not hungry," he grumbled.

"Eat anyway. You are too thin to be missing any meals as it is."

There was silence between the two when Viktor came out about 30 minutes later. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry," Jesse grouched again.

Viktor nodded, understanding the terse silence. It wasn't the first time that this argument had been had. "I'll be back," he head back into the bathroom and grabbed an appetite stimulant. He carried it back out and sat it in front of his bonded. "You can either eat, or drink that then eat."

"But that tastes gross," he whinged pushing the bottle away.

"Those are your two options," Viktor said, taking his place next to the raven and serving up his own plate as Jethro continued to eat across from them. "You have potion's today, so you must eat before you go. I will not have you getting dizzy during the subject."

Emerald eyes glared but downed the potion quickly with a grimace before eating the pancakes and eggs as well as an apple. He had grabbed his bag and stormed out before either Viktor or his father were able to get their stuff together. He'd only made it about 2 hallways before his father had caught up with him. "I'm not in the mood, okay?" Jesse mumbled. "I hate potions and I feel awful but I have to go because I have no excuse because it's my own fault for not really sleeping last night."

"Jess, if you need to go back to bed, you can."

He scoffed. "I have Snape's class and he just looks for any excuse to give me detention. If I didn't show up, I'd be in detention for a month, with or without the tournament." He jogged ahead a little bit. "Neville!"

The slightly pudgy Gryffindor boy turned around. "Hey, Harry. Wait, Lucas, right?"

"You can call me Jesse, Nev. After everything..." he trailed off.

Neville wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, sparing barely a glance back at the older man following them. "I'm still your bubba no matter what. You know that, baby brother."

"I'm only one day younger," he grumbled as they entered the dungeons. He glanced at his watch. "There's still a minute and a half before we can enter the room." He stopped his dad with a hand on his wrist. "Don't enter until exactly 30 seconds before the class is to begin and, when we get in, pull up an extra stool by mine and Neville's desk. We get more flack than anyone so it should be pretty easy for you to observe Snape."

"Can you do a spell or something so nobody notices that I'm there? I'd like to observe without influencing actions."

The boys glanced at each other. "Yeah, here's the invisibility cloak," Jesse pulled it out of the bag and tossed it at Jethro as they entered the classroom in the queue of students.

Potions started as usual. Jesse and Neville took their usual place in the back corner. Neville began to get the cauldron ready while Jesse started to prepare the ingredients as per the instructions on the board. Around them, other pairs of students were doing the same thing. Though Snape had not specified that they begin as soon as they enter, they usually got in more trouble when they did not just begin when a potion was on the board than when they did not do so.

Snape billowed in as usual. "If you have not started on today's potion, you have lost 15 points for Gryffindor each, Weasley, Finnigan." He stalked over to Jesse and Neville's desk. "Potter and Longbottom, for once you decide to take inititive." He glanced into their cauldron. They'd added the water and the first two ingredients. "Unfortunately, I asked you to make a calming potion, not a poison, begin again." He vanished the contents of their cauldron. "And 20 points from Gryffindor for such a dismal ability to follow directions."

Jesse bit his lip but left to go grab more ingredients anyway, knowing that fighting would be useless. "Nev, just get the temperature back to 87, we'll start again."

"Of course," he put the correct amount of base in their cauldron and began to change the temperature back to the starting temperature.

Jesse was back shortly with the ingredients. "The quills need to be diced in eighth of an inch sections after you half them. I will grind the beetle carcasas...again."

Snape stalked around the room calling out inconsequential things for the Gryffindors and insulting them at random while giving undue praise to the Slytherins. As per usual, Jesse and Neville were the main targets for his rage. Jesse could feel his father behind him tensing up, but muttered calming things repeatedly, hoping to stymie the attack he could feel coming from his father.

"Yet another abysmal attempt, Potter. You walk around here thinking you are all high and mighty just like your father," he spat, leaning over the desk and getting right in Jesse's face.

Jesse didn't react, knowing that Viktor hadn't given permission for Snape to talk to him and not wanting to give the older man any further ammunition. However, he couldn't control Neville's reaction. "I suggest you back away, Professor," he said with hardly a quiver in his voice.

"Finally found some guts did you, Longbottom, well, 30 points from Gryffindor for back talking to a teacher."

"I am simply informing you that you could very easily be in much more trouble than missing points for speaking with him at all, let alone like that."

"Potter has no more control in this school than you, Longbottom. That'll be another 30 points and a detention tonight with Filch." He glanced into the cauldron before vanishing the contents once more. "And a zero for the day for both of you for failure to complete the potion as directed."

"Fine," Neville growled. "Jesse, pack your bag, there is no point for us to stay here." He shoved his own book in his bag. "And, Professor, I highly suggest you look up the consequences of speaking to a submissive of a dominant bond without permission of his dominant because that's what you've just done and, if I am remembering correctly, you could be facing jail time if not worse should he choose to pursue it." He stopped at the door after making sure both Gibbs' boys were out of the room. "Oh, and Professor, you might make it a point to check up on Jesse's name. Here's a hint, it's not Potter." He slammed the door behind them.

Jesse and Jethro were glaring at each other. "You shouldn't have put a sticking charm on me!" Jethro growled.

"If I hadn't, you would have done something stupid and it would have made the situation worse and you know it," Jesse immediately countered.

"He should not have talked to you like that. It is completely inappropriate for a teacher to act like that."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my life." He turned to Neville. "And since when did you stand up to Snape?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, but I do think I'm about to be sick." He turned further into the nearby alcove and heaved, losing the contents of his stomach. He cast a vanishing charm and a cleaning charm then turned and faced Jesse again. "Sorry 'bout that."

Jesse shrugged.

"Just do me a favor, yeah?"

"What's that?"

"Petrify me before I ever have a chance to do something that stupid again?"

Jesse laughed and threw an arm around the other boy's waist. "No way, it was awesome to see."

"Oh, I was going to ask, why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you come up and talk to me? Your dominant didn't give permission."

"Oh!" Jesse released him and dug through his backpack. "Shit, where is it?" he muttered to himself. "Dad, have you seen..." he trailed off as Jethro handed him an envelope. "Brilliant, thanks!" He took the envelope and passed it to Neville. "When we did the bond I demanded that a few people still be allowed to speak to me without him giving his express permission. He countered with written permission, and I agreed. So here you go!"

Neville opened it and skimmed through the contents of the letter. "Harry - Jesse - this is...is he serious?"

"I don't know what the letter says, but I'm certain that he is serious. I trust you, Nev. More than you can even ever know." Turned to his dad, he wrapped the older man in a quick hug. "I'm sorry I shouted."

"And..."

"And I had no right to put a sticking charm on you. I'm sorry."

"You will always be forgiven, but you will not be returning to that class. If you must continue with potions, you will do so privately with your...with Viktor."

Jesse smiled at his father's refusal of calling Viktor his husband or his dominant. He didn't really understand fully where the man was coming from, but he was sure that it was difficult for him to get his son back so suddenly only to be told that he doesn't fully have him. "I love you, Dad," he mumbled against the strong, broad chest.

"I love you, too, baby." He glanced at the brown haired boy with them who was pretending to not notice what was going on and felt immediate gratitude to him. "Come on, the both of you, you need food."


End file.
